Brian's Commision
by brianbubu
Summary: Brian is probably the most repulsive being on the planet. He's dedicated his life to meeting "Wesley-senpai," the greatest LoL player on the planet. He's having some tough luck, until he meets a little special someone named Yumi.
Chapter 1

Miss Yumi was pretty and freshly graduated from university. She had recently moved into a new apartment complex to be nearer to her work. As she was unpacking, she saw her mother had left a basket of tangerines on the kitchen counter. Next to the basket was a note which read, "Yumi, don't be rude to your neighbors. Afterall, you are stuck with these people until either you graduate college or until they move. So go and give one of the neighbor this basket of tangerines. I will pay a visit and I will know if you lied."

The young woman rolled her eyes and groaned, "Even when I am an adult, she still dictates my life."

She complied with her mother's demands and left her apartment with the gift basket. Her apartment was located on a terrace of iron wrought bars which overlooked the noisy streets below. Her apartment was also the farthest one to the left. Yumi rung the bell on the door next to hers.

There was no response. Miss Yumi got angry. Though she ranged the bell so many times, no one came to answer. Yet, she could clearly hear noise coming inside the apartment complex.

Then she thought, "Ah, maybe the bell is broken."

The young woman knocked on the door. It was unlocked and creaked open. Yumi rolled her eyes. She mumbled with irritation seething in every word, "I may as well also tell my neighbor his door is unlocked. I wouldn't want to be featured on the news if he got robbed or shot or some shit."

So the young woman entered the room. "Pardon the intrusion. Mr or Miss Neighbor, your door is unlocked," she called.

The girl got no response. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the noises deeper into the complex until she reached the door leading into the bedroom. Yumi finally recognized the noises as moans—only because the door to the bedroom was wide open.

She screamed in shock and quickly covered her eyes. The man inside the room took notice of her scream. Then the young Asian man went back to his needs. He moaned as the many monitors in front of him featured the same chubby Asian. Some were interviews; others were of gameplay footage of a certain and very popular game. The walls were entirely plastered with posters of the chubby Asian like some demented wallpaper.

The young man pushed up his glasses and began to lick the monitors. He even began to sweat.

"Yas! Yas! Yasssss, boo! Yas," the man screamed. "Wesley-senpai kawaii desu!"

Finally, Miss Yumi could not take it any longer. Not only was she ignored, but her mother tongue was being abused by some stupid, ignorant, and perverted weeaboo! Not to mention, she got tired of being some embarrassed maiden. And the entire hall smelled rancid and sour.

Yumi marched into the room and kicked the man off his chair. The young man cried out. Yumi stepped on the young man's crotch and began to knead it with her stilettos. Unsurprisingly, the man began to moan while desperately trying to turn his eyes to the chubby Asian featured on his screens.

She poked her finger into the man's forehead. She began to lecture the man furiously. The man simply continued to feed his need for speed. And then white milk shot all over the girl's bare legs.

She wiped the substance off her thighs. Looked at it. And she screamed.

Then she proceeded to further beat the man's sausage. The guy was honestly underwhelming: even while he was hard, he was only 3 inches; when he was flaccid, his dick shrunk into his crotch.

"Stop it," the man said and pushed the woman off him. He pushed up his glasses. Before the girl could even speak, he began his own lecture. "Not only did you trespass-"

"It was unlocked!"

"No one told you to come in." He responded coldly. The girl had no response. "So not only did you trespass, you assaulted me."

"You were masturbating and got your sperm all over me!" The girl yelled back.

He looked at the girl and pushed up his glasses. "That! that was the worst part. I was proclaiming my love for Wesley-senpai and you ruined my private time in my own home! I could sue you!"

The girl stuttered but eventually nothing came out of her mouth. Every point he made was valid.

The man continued, "You're probably some fancy university girl. I bet I could sue you for a lot!"

Her mother would kill her before the case would even be settled. The girl threw up her hands.

"How about I help you meet this Wesley-senpai of yours?"

"No! Only I could call him Wesley-senpai." He said. "But yes, you were saying?"

The girl fidgeted with her long hair. "I'm actually a researcher of sorts, and I've been developing this serum. It's super experimental, but it could help you meet Wesley."

"God Wesley!"

"Yeah, yeah. God Wesley. If you don't sue, I'll give the serum to you. And it would also be nice if you allow me to run tests on you." She said with hesitation. The man nodded. Yumi handed over her phone so he could fill out the forms.

She found that he was Brian Jin, unemployed and in his 20's. Yumi did not consider "Wesley-Senpai's Fucktoy" to be a valid occupation. She would have preferred if the man had put down "NEET" rather than that disgusting title.

"Meet Wesley-Senpai! I can meet Wesley-Senpai!" The man hopped up and down with glee. "I can shove a radish up his butt and then cook it for dinner!"

Immediately, the woman thought if it was better if she just took the lawsuit.


End file.
